Let miracles sort this out
by azalealady
Summary: 2 years after the Millefiore family was obliterate by the past vongola decimo family, a lot of things happen. everything have been quiet, but that does not mean that vongola family has already found the happily ever after ending. disclaimer: all character appeared belong to amano akira


**note: my first fan fiction, sorry for any grammar mistakes or vocabulary usage. english is not my first language.**

**prologue**

He was waiting with the cigarette but in his mouth, inhaling the nicotine has helped him to contain his anger. He was so going to smack him in his head for making him wait on this bridge at night for almost 1 hour.

'_He is so going to get it if I have to wait for another minute'_

And as if knowing his thought, suddenly a hand flung around his shoulder and a rough hand coming to his head ruffling his hair.

"Hey, octopus head! Haha sorry, did you wait long?"

"You baseball freak! You dare make me wait in this cold night for almost an hour and you ask 'did you wait long'?"

With that Gokudera satisfied his rage by smacking Yamamoto's head with his right hand after slapping away Yamamoto's hand that dangling on his shoulder.

Even though the atmosphere seems not good from the start, but both of them grinned and suddenly make a fist bump. A natural greeting that they've developed after so many years serving the Vongola side by side. The atmosphere turn friendly and warm as both of them start to chatter about thing which normal people won't be able to comprehend as the topic they choose to talk is mainly about what happen in their outrageous world. Yes, the mafia world indeed.

One hour passed when they are still lingering in their world. Talking about each other well being and things that have been happening around them. Well, who can blame them? After the major incident involving the Millefiore family, there were tones of work has to be done to help rebuild Vongola back. These two good friends also could not escape the frantic jobs even though they considered as one of the higher ups people. Having the title as Vongola guardian does not mean that they can sit idly proving that people of high status also has their responsibilities.

Now it has already been two years. Looking back at the frantic moment when they have to face the frantic moment of one by one of Vongola base has been destroyed and how they have to witness the Vongola Decimo receive the bullet in his chest was always making their chest tight.

Especially Gokudera, who needed someone to strap him on his bed so he can sit still and not trying to hurt himself. After, a few days, he seems to be able to accept the fact that the boss that he vowed to protect died during the meeting with Millefiore's representative. However the devastating look on his face seems to be everlasting.

And then the miracles from the past came when he went to see the Decimo's resting place.

The younger generation of Vongola Decimo presence was a total shock to him but the feelings of relieve in his heart was more overwhelming. Trying to rely the devastating message to the innocent Decimo was so hard but he needs to do it. However as if the destiny prevents him from interfering the impending story, he was swapped with his younger self.

After what seems to be a long time of being captive in an alternate universe and being fed with all the memories and knowledge of what his younger self, friends and young Decimo has to go through to fix the neverending chaos created by Byakuran, he started to view the world is still and always shows miracle and growth just like how his younger self has grown during those moments. All this time, he keeps relying on logics and using his brain to make rational decision. Now he believed that sometime he should let miracle to handle some problem.

The growth that his younger self has undergone during the chaotic period was as if transferred into his current self which is still is a mystery not just to him but also to the others whom their younger counterpart was transported to the future.

Starting from the moment his current counterpart was release from captive, he started to put more trust in others. Something he always took for granted before this. It seems the pang of truth from young Yamamoto to his young counterpart really hit him hard. Gokudera have been more attentive to the bonds with the other Vongola guardians. Even though he is just the second person in charge, but he still hold the responsibilities to lead others and undeniably aid Decimo with all his life.

This change does not surprised anyone as everybody that get mixed up in the mess of Millefiore also found that they also undergone the inexplicable change. It was as if everybody has gotten new maturity or having more experience in life even though they are already matured in their physical state and mental capability. They have to admit that their younger counterpart can be more mature than their current selves.

Gokudera noticed some changes in his fellow vongola guardian; As for his good bickering mate Ryouhei can be said to have no change at all (maybe due to his nature that he always cheer up everyone with his frantic words and action), but Gokudera seems to notice that he is a better liar or pretender. The overreacting lawn head seems to be in more control when he is facing his beloved sister.

Hibari seems to be more open up and a total surprise to everyone, nowadays he let Lambo and Ipin to come over at his resident although it was just during weekend and only day time. Gokudera also noticed that nowadays Hibari won't sneered at him anymore if he has to impend any command or instruction from Decimo to the prickly guardian.

Meanwhile Yamamoto who was always random and easy in his action now have been more attentive towards the Vongola business (probably it was because Gokudera kept bashing his stress about his workload towards Yamomoto while they were drinking). His easy going nature has not change but Gokudera does not see that as a shortcoming, in fact he was glad Yamamoto is still the same laid-back person because he know only Yamamoto is the lifeline for Decimo. Lifeline that can remind Decimo that he is still normal people since he have been taking the Vongola business officially.

Lambo now has been taking his responsibilities seriously (even though to Gokudera it was only a slight seriousness). Nevertheless he is glad that the brat is not affected too much by the devastating incidents with Millefiore. Gokudera is seriously concerned about Lambo personality, even though Lambo is a nuisance to him, he is still a young boy that still needs to grow more and become braver to face the world-their mafia world.

As for Chrome and Mukuro, it was no surprise that they always disappear and keep detaching themselves from Vongola family. However, the information given to Gokudera from Mukuro about their whereabouts and certain warning about rival family has kept him aware that the Millefiore messes are strong enough to change even the hardest headed and venomous people in the Vongola family itself. He was glad enough that Mukuro does not try to overthrow Vongola after his real body was released from Vindice prison.

As for the most important person, Decimo. He does not change at all. Decimo is still the same kind hearted and decisive person like before. Gokudera does not understand as to why Decimo is not affected by the events. He was a little mad at the moments he knew that all events of bringing their younger counterpart were only shared between Hhibari and Irie Shoichi. Subjecting himself as the closest person to decimo, Gokudera was hurt by the fact he was left out from the plan. However after hearing the reasoning from Decimo's mouth, he realized that even he will left out himself if he was in the young mafia boss' position.


End file.
